Life sucks so deal with it
by Autobot traitor
Summary: A girl gets stuck in the transformer war. Her life takes a turn when she now live with the Decepticon but will her past be a problem. That not her only problem, what happens when she turns bot. chap 7 up
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Decepticon spy: I do not own Transformers Armada but I own Ruby.

cyclonus: Let start the story all ready!!!!

Ruby: Be quiet cyclonus.

.........................................................................................................................................

You know when you think you know every thing in your life, right. Then everything blows up in your face when you least expect it. Then its to late to do any thing but go with the flow but your still screwed for life. Thats what happened to my little old boring life, yep. Let me start from the day my life turn right up side down. It was 10:00at night on a Saturday and I was out so late because I was doing a stupid dare my brother made me do. Oh, we live on the out skirts of the town in Florida near a forest.

'_Note to self, kill Ned the nerd of a brother when I get home.' _I was thinking as I jumped over the low metal fence in to the forest. The dare was to go to the middle of the forest to the old camp site after dark and stay there till morning. Winner get loser to ran down the street nude in the middle of the day. I of course would'nt want to do it but Ned swindled all my clothes but my red tank-top,long lab coat, and long red pants. With underwear and a under shirt to be safe of prev's. Yes, I work a lab as a part time job and kids it is not as fun as they say it is. Newbie Hacking is sort of my job but not much. And I'll tell you what I look like to get it over with.

Names Ruby, don't know why but just have it for a name.

My hair color is black and I have very long hair I have bangs that kind of cover my eyes.

I'm 5ft and 8in's if you wanted to know.

My mom and dad come form Japan but I was born in the good old USA.

About my mom and dad...well.....lets go to the next thing about me.

Age 18 and has a sweet two wheeler as my ride.

And for the boys out there yes I have boobs and I look like any cute Japansess girl.

I was running past a tree and then

***KABOOM*KABOOM***

A white, orange and lavender helicopter had flew a few inches past me from above. Then my Instinct took over me and made me ran behind a tree. I saw several large metal beings, fighting each other like it was world war3.I saw a bulky bot with horns and tank treads on his shoulders shout some thing about That minicon is mine or some thing on those lines to a equally massive but red,white and blue sleeker robot. Then pointed a cannon to the sleeker robots face and to be my luck it was in my general blasted and all I heard from there were a something crash above me and things were a blrr from there.

............................................................................................................................................

Lonely Decepticon spy: Well that was a bit to short.

cyclonus:Well Duh, you should had made a bit longer because it was about me!

Ruby: I am I going to die

Lonely Decepticon spy: Only time will tell.

cyclonus: I wish it was now.

Lonely Decepticon spy: Your wish is granted.

Ruby: What?!

Lonely Decepticon spy: Do you really think I'm ending this so short. No way. On with the story.

...........................................................................................................................................

"I'am I dead and gone up to a happy place" I said as I lay on the ground. I roll over to see the helicopter of hell next to me badly damaged with puddle fluid coming from the wound. Did I say it had a big hole on it's side,well I just did.

"I know what to do" I said but as all way I had not clue so I started repair the helicopter with my handy dandy tool box from my super duper backpack. Well yay, I need to stop watching Blue's clues with the kids I baby sit.

I started to fix the leaking pipes and after that I was about to start on the replacing the armor.

"YOU WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING TO ME HUMAN!"

Then I took one huge jump away and almost died from a heart attack. Almost.

"Who said that" I said looking around but I knew the helicopter said it, I just did it to see if I had I had lost it yet.

"I did you moron!" screeched helicopter.

"**transform!" **nothing happened

"**transform,transform,transform slag'it!"**the helicopter yelled again yet nothing happened.

"Why the slag wont I transform,oh wait it might have something to with that slagging pitting hole in your side cyclonus!" it yelled at him self.

Thinking that it couldn't move I walked back closer. "Um, I can fix you if you like cyclonus, if you let me?" I offered making sure I used the name he called himself to be polite. I had a creepy feeling cyclonus was watching me even if I couldn't see him watching because he was right now a helicopter.

"Why should I accept help form a fleshy girl?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me that?" I shrugged and sat down cross legged.

"Don't get smart with me fleshy " Cyclonus sneered.

"My names not fleshy it's Ruby, you talking helicopter thingy thing!"

"And I'm no helicopter thingy I am a transformer" he said as a matter of factly.

"Yeah a _transformer, _I got that part."

"I have a question, you won't be one of those giant fighting robots aren't you?" I asked with wonder.

"uh, yeah I am, your pretty smart for a human fleshly "

"Well duh" I said crossing my arms.

"I'll make you a deal"

"What kind of deal" I said keeping a feeling free face.

"How about you fix me and you don't get slaging smashed?"

"Uh, let me think..............no" I said flatly.

"how about I fix you and you tell why you're here in the first place?"

"Fine"

"One more thing" I said.

"What?"

"Can I come live with you"

".......Why?"

I shrug "because I'm bored and it would be cool?"

"Sure,but I have to check with Megatron the leader of the Decptacons,they're the group I'm with I'll tell you more as soon as you get me fixed"

"Sure"

When I was done he told me all about the war the Autobots and Decptacons were going through then I stood back excited to see his robot form. Who wouldn't want to see a giant robot.

"Ready?" he said

"yes" I couldn't hold back the excitement any longer.

"Transform!" with that the helicopter I saw before meshifted around to form a 20 foot tall robot with bright green optics and a slightly insane grin plastered on his orange face.

And the only thing I said was

"wicked cool"

Cyclonus almost blushed at her comment. After all _no_ human has ever told him he looked cool.

"Thanks, but why do you say that?" the robot asked leing his head to the side.

"Because who wouldent think that giant robots who turn into helicopters are cool, well robots that can transform in to anything but you know what I mean!"

"Thanks.....?"

"So can I go with you!"

Cyclonus was taken aback at her sudden outburst now clearly thinking she was alittle nuts, almost just like him. He could hardly hold back the smirk that was threatening to tear his face apart. He always wanted a crazy friend like himself and a friend that could fix him too!

"Now hold on a second Ruby remember I told you that we live on the moon right? That means I'll have to call in and have someone to seal the place up and build a machine that supplies oxygen so you can breath, dummy!"

"So call your boss up already and get farer in the forest someone might see you out here" I motioned towards the trees.

"Right" he moved in to the forest more. Finally Cyclonus switched on his com link and looked ready for some thing to happen.

"**CYCLONUS WHERE THE SLAG HAVE YOU BEEN!" **Megatron's voice boomed in on the other line. He hear snickering in the background. "Sorry sir I got hit by a stray shot and was in stasis lock until the next morning, oh and I have a human who wants to join our side" he added on quickly to avoid having his audio receptors blown out.

Silence

"What did you say?"Megatron asked more softly.

"I found a human who wants to join our side,names Ruby and she fixed me up very good too"

A thoughtful 'hmmm' was heard followed by a near audible smirk.

"Ok, Cyclonus you can bring her in as soon as Demolishor is done with the modifications"

"What, me sir" said a voice in the background, I guess Demolishor.

"But-" then the link was cut off.

"Poor Demolishor" said Ruby.

"Ok...Ruby your on the team!"

"Yes, I get to hang out with giant robots"

"I think you should go get your things"

"Oh, I have every thing in here" I said pointing at my backpack.

"Ok now lets wait.......then"

3 hours later and 30 minutes later.

"Cyclonus....Cyclonus.....**Cyclonus!" said **some one on the com-link.

"Sorry....Demolishor but Cyclonus is asleep" said Ruby.

"Fine then I won't be able to tell him the modifications are done" said Demolishor.

"Wait a sec, Kay" then Ruby went to the nearest laptop sized rock and threw it at his big head.

"**Cyclonus you slagging robot wake your metal arf up bafore I dismantle you"** shouted Ruby.

"What!!, Ow a rock, what was that for Ruby" wined Cyclonus.

"Demolishor wants to talk" simpley said Ruby.

"Wow if that human can wake you up then she maybe useful after all,any ways the modifications are done" said Demolishor.

"Copy that" said Cyclonus.

"Fainly said Ruby as she jumped in to Cyclonus cockpit.

.............................................................................................................................................

Lonely Decepticon spy: Now I want you guys to give me aleast 2 Reviews.


	2. Doing a little good

Lonely Decepticon spy: I own Ruby and some of the plot. Nothing else.

...................................................................................................................

_3 hours later and 30 minutes later._

_"Cyclonus....Cyclonus.....__**Cyclonus!" said **__some one on the com-link._

_"Sorry....Demolishor but Cyclonus is asleep" said Ruby._

_"Fine then I won't be able to tell him the modifications are done" said Demolishor._

_"Wait a sec, Kay" then Ruby went to the nearest laptop sized rock and threw it at his big head._

_"__**Cyclonus you slagging robot wake your metal arf up bafore I dismantle you"**__ shouted Ruby._

_"What!!, Ow a rock, what was that for Ruby" wined Cyclonus._

_"Demolishor wants to talk" simpley said Ruby._

_"Wow if that human can wake you up then she maybe useful after all,any ways the modifications are done" said Demolishor._

_"Copy that" said Cyclonus._

_"Fainly said Ruby as she jumped in to Cyclonus cockpit._

**Back to the real story**

After the warp, lets say Ruby was a bit dizz but fine as she stumbled out of Cyclonus' cockpit.

Then she looked up, face to face to Megatron himself. Needless to say some people would be feeling like a _very_tiny bug right there but yet no normal human would live to even look a Megatron. Ruby, how every was strangely calm and calmly looked up at the leader.

The great horned head of the Decepticon leader looked down and scowled at Ruby.

"This is the human you brought me Cyclonus?"

"Yes sir, I'm sure she'll make a good bargain for the mini-cons" said Cyclonus.

Ruby however looked a tiny bit pissed, no one like no one, likes to be used. But she kept every thing to herself.

Megatron just gave a small wary nod and With a wave of his hand,Ruby and Cyclonus were dismissed and he walked out the room. Cyclonus scooped Ruby off the floor and on to his shoulders. As he rushed out the room, Ruby barely had the time to hold on to something so won't fall off. Luckly for Ruby it was a short time he finaly stoped and she didn't lose her lunch.

"HEY Demolishor, looky looky what I have!"

"Cyclonus I think you should be a little more careful with her"the tank bot suggested pointing at ruby who is trying to calm herself but didn't because Cyclonus started cackling again.

"Anyway,(clear throut) names Ruby you must be Demolisher" said Ruby trying to be polite.

"Yay" said Demolisher alittle supraise at the kind greeting.

_'Geass someone being nice to him is rare' _(Oh, all thinking lines are Rubys)

After that Cyclonus took her to see the rest of the base very _much _slower this time much to the relieve to base was huge so it took sometime to get everything from being made out of metal,most of it was covered in rust and cosmic tour was over so Cyclonus took her to see the rest of the transformers. The first one they ran across was a red seeker who seem to be screaming and ranting. It was a bit funny to find out his name was Starscream.

"Hey Starscream this is Ruby" Cyclonus grinned "the human I told you about"

Starscream gave Ruby a sour look that had so many underlaying emotions besides disgust underneath. But Ruby was not fazed by the rude act because she over the years had been given simelar looks before.

"Hi" said Ruby cheerfuly and waved.

If Starscream was supriased it was probly be in the inside.A few seconds later Starscream walked off without saying a word. Cyclonus shrugged but he got to his room and placed Ruby on his desk. Ruby placed her bag on the floor and got out her blanket and a pillow and curled up for a nice cat nap.

Cyclonus did much the same as he laid out on his bed, pausing for a quick stretch before going off into recharge.

........

It was the next day and Ruby was sleeping soundly. Well _WAS _the loudest alarm she ever heard blared through out the base. Cyclonus started up with a jolt and tumbled out of his bed in a heap. Ruby was awake and rubing her eyes, quickly changed and ready.

Cyclonus scooped Ruby off the desk and on to his shoulders, carried off into the throne room.

The rest of the cons were already there awaiting orders.

"Alright men the mini-con is some where in the mountains so lets move out!" he roared to the small crowd. Starscream looked like he was about to say something but Cyclonus beat him to it.

"Hey can Ruby come along?" the copter bot half cackled in excitement and she gave him a smile.

"No,we'll save her for a more...appropriate time"

"Why?" Cyclonus muttered.

"Just" Megatron growled and scrunched up his face in a scowl "do as I say"

The insane D-con just shrugged and grumbled under is non existent breath. As it was, Cyclonus put her down on the ground. "you can watch the battle from that monitor over there" and pointed over to said they left,she climbed into the transformer sized chair and sat down on the desk. Behind her the warp drive hummed to live, transporting it's occupants to their destination.

With a few typed commands the screen flickered to life.

It was night time over there so the camera,wherever it was placed had to adjust to the lack of light. Once that was done the screen showed a beautiful mountain setting with the moon shining bright in the background. She panned the camera to the left just in time catch a glimpse of a strange figure hidden under a thick brown cloak that was fluttering calmly in the breeze._Strange, whats that._

She blinked for a second and the dark figure was gone like it wasn't even there. _That was weird ,could it be a ninja? No thats dumb, I been watching to much tv. or I am loseing my mind. The wonders......................._

Ruby was daydreaming to much to pay any attaition to the hum of the warp drive woke her up from daydreaming and the sight her eyes were met with was four very pissed off D-cons. They were a mess and very pissed looking so she kept quiet. After everyone went to the med-bay then went to the throne room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Megatron growled "I have never seen such a pathetic combat"

"But Megatron, it was that Star Saber honest" the whined "other wise we would have crushed them"

"and that is precisely why we must steal the sword" Megatron roared "so we are left with no choice but to infiltrate the autobot base once more"

Then it was Demolishor's turn to complain "no, no! Anything but that we'll never make it out of there alive Megatron"

The leader said nothing in response but he did seem at least somewhat thoughtful.

"I see that you're surrounded by incompetence Megatron" a menacing voice said from the shadows. Ruby looked around to see were the voice came looked up a second later to see the very same figure from the mountains walking into the light. He was clearly a transformer but because of the cloak all she could see were two sicken yellow optics set into a soot grey face with a silver crest upon his brow.

"So much for you're reputation as the lord of destruction" he half laughed.

Cyclonus questioned his arrival as did Demolishor but the transformer simply ignored them.

"Ah Scavenger" said Megatron "I see you made it my loyal minion"

The tan tank turned to his leader in question "you know him Megatron?"

"Yeah what's going on?" Cyclonus added on.

"I called for him to come to my side" the purple tank answered "this mercenary can assist us"

Now I was nervous and from the looks of it so was the helicopter.

He was cut off as the mercenary let out another laugh "I wasn't sure I would respond to you're request, but I made up my mind after witnessing that battle and from the looks of things you need all the help you can get"

Starscream paused from his repairs to scowl at Scavenger before the mercenary continued "but still I'm impressed that you would have a base here it's perfect for a warp facility. And" he turned his gaze to Ruby who was silmpley looking at him with a calm look.

"I see that you've managed to capture a human, nice work Megatron. Sometimes you're intelligence surprises me"

"spare me the rude comments. Calling you here was a last resort believe me,and as for the human, Cyclonus brought her here as a pet, I had nothing to do with it. But we must have that Star Saber" paused "are you welling to assist us my friend I'll make sure it's worth you're while"

"Megatron!" Starscream screeched from the back of the room "we don't need help from the likes of him!"

Scavenger only smirked "Megatron I've heard rumors about these three assistance of you're. Some claim that they are among the most fearsome of the decepticons. So much for believing everything you hear"

Starscream had clearly had enough. Ruby backed away prepared for an all out fist fight.

"That's it I wont stand for these insults!" with that the seeker charged, completely ignoring Megatron's orders to stand down. But faster then the eye or optic can see Scavenger whipped out one tread arm from under his cloak and aimed it at the seeker's face, coming mere inches from punching it in.

"Thats enough Starscream" Megatron ordered "unfortunately you pale in comparison to Scavenger"

"Admirable, you wanted to stand up to me even though you're arm has been severed, you seem to have much more courage then even Megatron himself"

Megatron shot him a glare but said nothing but said nothing about it.

"I'll take you on once you're arm has healed of course" a with that he withdrew his arm under the cloak once more and left with another menacing laugh trailing behind his retreating visage.

As Cyclonus walked out of the room with Ruby on his shoulder, she spoke.

"I don't trust Scavenger as far as I can throw him. There something strange about him"

Cyclonus nodded agreement but didn't was then a new unspoken rule formed between Them, avoid Scavenger at times.

The next day the mini-con alarm went of and again Ruby was forced to watch the monitor. She ignored the first part of the battle because she was doing a crossword puzzle,but stoped when Scavenger had made appearance to the autobots. The looks on their faces where funny but what the mercenary said next made Ruby brake her pen in half .

"hmm, it's been a long time Optimus"

"What" said Ruby as she turned the volume abit louder.

The yellow bot or Hot Shot who was currently wielding the Saber said "hey what's the deal you know this creep?"

Scavenger laugh as he cut off the 'bot "I'll spare you the details, but if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be spending his life caught up in these battles"

Ruby was as dumbfounded and shocked as the autobots. She quickly panned the controls over to leader of the enemy faction to see if he would deny it.

He didn't.

"It's true you were the one who taught me to fight. A long, long time ago"

Realization slowly played it self on Ruby's face as she put the info together.

_"His an __**autobot spy**__"_mentally spat a poke of a rather large button the screen flickered off and she boted to the warp room to confront the spy.

Fifteen minuets later

Decepticons and the cloak-less spy came back with the mini-con clinched tightly in Megatron's claws.

She wanted to confront him somewhere were the others wouldn't hear to make sure she heard right. So waited and followed them to the throne room."Why? Why wont it revive?" Megatron snarled as his horns glowed and shot a lavender light down at the gold mini-con. It glowed in response but it soon faded much to the leader's dismay.

"Perhaps" Demolishor offered "the mini-con is similar to the Star Saber and wont revive tell three mini-cons are united"

"what?"

"don't you knew the legend?" the 'mercenary cut him off. He stood there, tread arms folded in front of his black chest plate as Megatron asked.

"What legend?"

"The legend" the bulldozer replied "of the shield that blocks the Star Saber of course"

Megatron looked down at the mini-con "a shield..." he thought to himself before braking out into maniacal laughter.

Ruby left because she didn't want to have a head ach when she was about to talk to the spyand sliped out of the room and waited for the him.

He came out a moment later once Megatron had calmed down.

"_SPY_" coldly said Ruby in a voice that could freaze magma ten time he never heard her speak before he looked around to see who was talking to him.

"Down here you buckets of bolts"

He finally saw her and smirked "so the human finally speaks"

"Be quiet please, I need to question you _autobot spy_"

He seemed a lot less taken back then She expected him to be.

"What makes you say that?" he cackled.

"You can give up the act, you made a big reckless mistake by telling everyone that you used to teach Prime. That means you _had_to have been an autobot at the time"

In response he gave her a smart ass grin which made her a bit agitated.

_"Very_ clever Ruby" he chuckled darkly calling her name "you were the last person I expected to figure that out"

"Really, Lets see if I can wipe that smug look off your face once I inform Megatron of this, mercenary"

"HA! Who do you think he would believe?" he laughed loudly "me...or _you_?"

'_Damn, his good ' _she thought bitterly.

Ruby signed in defeat and cross her chuckled again but it had lost all it's former smugness as he reached down and gave her surprisingly gentle pat on the head. With that said and done he left her to her thoughts.

'_Maybe his not all bad after all for a spy...'_

_......_

The first thing that happened the next morning was the mini-con alarm going off. Cyclonus rose from the recharge bed, moaning and rubbing one jade green optic.

"Stupid mini-con, can't it wake up when I'm _not_ sleeping!?" he complained bitterly then hauled himself off the bed.

"Come on Cy, or we'll be late" said Ruby brushing her hair. She was use to wake up early so she was up before him.

He reached over and picked her rest of the team including Scavenger was already gathered around the holo-screen by the time they got there, meaning they were late. Starscream sent Ruby a glare but said nothing just waved cherrfuly at him as Megatron began to speak up.

"Decepticons!" he boomed "the mini-con is located near a fleshling settlement, so what ever you do don't alert them! And that means you Cyclonus"

"yes sir!" from most of the group and one " slag" from Cyclonus,was his answer. And with that they warped to the location

"Great it's underground" Starscream growled as the mini-con tracker pointed to a small cave below his flight path. Ruby was ridding inside Cyclonus' cockpit so she could see it quit clearly. The helicopter landed then transformed after letting her out. Megatron, Demolishor, Starscream and Scavenger followed suit shortly after.

"Scavenger start digging, Demolishor you keep watch, Starscream and Cyclonus search for the Autobots and engage them" Megatron ordered his ''loyal'' troops.

"it's bot smashing time!" insane cheered Cyclonus and transformed, leaving Ruby on the ground. Scavenger reverted to bulldozer mode and backed up into the cave, Demolishor stood by the entrance and Starscream took off again.

"Megatron,what about me ?" asked Ruby as everyone went of to do someting.

Megatron looked down and scoffed."go by the road and...play, or whatever you humans like doing " with that he walked off.

Ruby cross her arms but did as up the overpass above the cave and wondered up and down the shoulder watching cars zip by on the freeway.

She see two boys standing on the other side so quickly cross and walked was skinny for a boy with messy brownish blonde hair and a fat one with black hair. She knew they were with the autobot's but did they know about her who was with cons. No so it won't hurt to talk to them.

Boy's Pov

"Hi, arn't you two young to be here by your self" said a tall teen girl with a lab coat on.

"What oh, you see our friends a going to pick us up soon" said Fred abit to quickly trying to make up a cover story.

"Why are you out here" rudely said Billy.

The girl put her hands in to her pockets and stood taller then the two boys,narrowing her eyes into tiny amber slits .

"I mean(gulped)what are you doing here Miss...." started Billy more politely then the frist time.

" Ruby,your names" simply said Ruby.

"Fred"

"Billy"

"Well Billy, Fred nice to meet you" and she put out her hand to shake theirs.

But a purple and yellow sports bike came to a screeching halt, nearly taking off her arm.

"Hey! watch it" said Ruby to the driver turned around and looked at her through the tinted visor of his helmet. It was then that she suddenly realized what she had just done and quickly stumbled over to apology.

The cyclist stayed eerily quiet as he pulled his bike up next to her.

"Who are you" said Ruby as she began to back away but the dark rider stood up straight and took his helmet off. As soon as she saw him she could tell was he diffidently not human, instead his face was that of robot's..or a transformer's!

"Autobot or Decepticon!?" she demanded in a cold voice that made Billy and Fred cower in fear.

He laughed the dark, mechanical laugh like a robot's then looked her right in her amber slited eyes with his ruby pink optics.

"It doesn't matter my dear" he answered smoothly and before Ruby knew it he had whisked her onto his bike in a matter of seconds. With no time to struggle her was soon taking off down the busy highway on some unknown transformer . Needless to said.

"WOOHAHAHAHA!!!" a missile came flying at a large semi hauling around a backhoe strapped to the flat bed hooked up to it's rear.

BOOM!! The explosive metal tube hit home.

The truck and the trailer's contents were quickly flung onto the tarmac effectively blocking all lanes of traffic for many miles. With resinating laugher the helicopter responsible for the chaos left the air space with haste.

"Slagging traffic jam!" a bright yellow sports car or Hot shot growled in annoyance as the red semi and blue cargo trailer in front of him came to a full stop. An orange construction crane pulled up next to him in a similar state of emotion.

"Be calm Hotshot" a wise older voice said from the red truck. Hotshot sighed in frustration and addressed the crane to the left of himself.

"Hey Smokey didn't you drop off Billy and Fred already?"

"Yep, should I give them a call?" Smokey or really Smokescreen asked.

"Yes you should, I have a bad feeling about this" the semi yet again spoke up, the occupants inside it's cab squirmed nervously, or atl east one did.

"I bet those two are out in traffic" Rad huffed, even though the former bullies had joined their team, the preteen still didn't like them much.

"Hey, now I though you settled you're differences?" the truck told the blonde in a oddly father like tone.

"With those morons? Yeah, right" Rad said right back. A sigh of expiration was heard from the back seat of the tuner car as Alexis, the mature female of the group face palmed.

"Hey don't worry about them amigo" the laid back Carlos replied to his best friend .

"Carlos is right" Smokescreen cut in "they'll be okay, but I'll give them a call anywa-"

the crane was cut off as the comm buzzed to life with rapid shouting

"Therewasthissupernicegirlandshecameovertotalktousthenthisweirdbikenearlyranusoverandkidanpedher!" Fred frantically spat out.

"Huh?" Hotshot said blankly not getting what Fred just said.

"I think Tubby said they saw this super nice girl and she came over to talk" Rad translated "Then this weird motor bike nearly ran them over and kidnaped her"

"Did you see who the rider was?" Optimus, the red semi asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah! He looked like a robot!" Billy shoved Fred away from the comm.

"You think he might be a transformer?" Smokescreen said to his leader as the traffic finally began to quicken.

"Most likely" Hotshot answered for his leader and mentally nodded he recklessly drove off the road then onto the dirt once the overpass ended and the normal road began.

"Always the impulsive one" Smokescreen chuckled and followed, Optimus pulled over a moment to let the kids out.

"Keep in contact" Optimus Prime ordered before he to went off road.

------------------------------------------

Pov Ruby's

"IsaidslowdownorIwillmakesureyourotinpityourobotmetalasshole"I yelled at the top of my lungs addressing Sideways and was I pissed,I never every swear. The purple bike and rider revved the engine in a mocking fashion as he picked up speed.

According to the speedometer the sports bike was going at an excess of 150 mph, about 30 miles faster then most sport bikes I know. My stomach lurched forward as Sideways hit a dirt mound and flew into the air like an pure Evil Cheneville.

Of course without the right helmet my life would be endanger. Oh wait, I'm not wearing any helmet at I was knocked out by the landing as the bike came to a dead stop at the end of the jump. "Oops, guess I went too fast" he creeply chuckled and pulled me up by the back of my shirt so he could sit me down in front of him, this way I wouldn't fall off.

The bike hit the throttle, bursting down the overpass and startling Demolishor. Said tank immediately switched to his secondary mode and fired at the motorcycle not knowing I was on there, Which reminds me that I need to yell at him later. Inside the tunnel Scavenger stoped digging to growl something unflattering before backing out of the cave at high speeds.

The tan and red tank swerved out of the way to avoid being flattened as the bulldozer flew out the entrance and transformed. Spotting the source of all the commotion he lifted up a heavily armored leg and tried to stomp on Sideways like a cockroach. The violet cycle darted away and the merc missed badly, cracking the tarmac underfoot into large chunks.

--------------------------------------

Back at the highway the children sat by the road, monitoring Laserbeak as the mechanoid bird watched the whole thing.

"Optimus!" Alexis called into the comm "I found that sportsbike and it's harassing the cons!"

"Where are they?" came the reply.

"Below an overpass, to you're right"

"thanks" with that the comm went silent.

The brightly colored semi rumbled down the dirt path with ease, his troops close behind. The sound of explosions reached his audios, he transformed just in time to see Sideways hit another jump and knock Cyclonus clean out of the air like a fly getting smacked by the swatter. My long black hair was hard to see against the black and purple blurriness of the scene. But Optimus knew he had found me when he saw a flash of white.

'But what did that transformer want with her?' he asked himself worrily.

The head autobot soon had his answer as the motorcycle parked in front of him.

"Found the girl with the Decepticons, figured that I might save her from them" he said lifting me off of the seat and setting me at the Prime's feet. Optimus carefully knelt down and started to pick me up when a blast of lavender energy knocked him over onto his side.

"Stay away from her Autocreep!" Cyclonus seethed more then he ever had in his life, which again note self hug Cyclonus later for being a good friend. Sideways transformed in response. the rider flying into the air before splitting in two. One side becoming the head while the other half shifted back into another robot, this time a mini-con. The newly reverted transformer scooped me up just as Cyclonus made an attempt to dive at me. The con ate dirt and was kicked into stasis lock by the short but nimble motorbike.

Once the bulldozer was finished beating up Hotshot he turned to Sideways and saw me cradled in his left hand. Scavenger snarled and heaved himself into a flying tackle that plowed Optimus into the ground. Sideways jumped slightly in surprise right before I was snatched from his hands. The mercenary dive rolled out of the way, being as careful as he could with me just as a HUGE blast from Megatron himself blew up the land he had just been standing on. The horned wonder then barreled into Prime as the autobot recovered and got to his feet.

Seconds later reinforcements for the good side of the battle arrived in the form of Smokescreen. The crane wrapped his chest mounted grappling hook around the heavy tank's foot, giving it a good yank that pulled Megatron off of Prime. Demolishor regained his senses and fired at Smokescreen but was not getting many hits. Scavenger meanwhile had taken cover behind a large boulder uproot from the battle to check if I had any injuries, I had one huge bruise on the side of my skull. At that time I woke up groaning and holding the big purple, green sore.

"What in the bloody hell happened to me a while ago?" I said, still half in lala land and I go english when I'm pissed or dizz..

"Not time to explain just stay here" Scavenger said before he outright dumped me on the ground and leapt over the rock to rejoin the fight.

Luckly I had a small frist-aid kit with me, so I started to treat my wound. But a rock unknown to me fell and hit me, and yet again I was knocked Autobots had won yet another fight and all of the Decepticons had retreated with the exception of Scavenger. As it was he stayed out of sight and crept by the rock he had left me behind. He found me still out cold because of a dumb rock and took me back.

With only the good guys now remaining, Sideways transformed and flashed the red insignia on his chest. Although somewhat wary Optimus and the others welcomed him, after all with the addition of Scavenger to enemy side, things were getting difficult. The kids on the other hand loved him and were constantly asking for rides.

As for me I spent the next seven hours in the med bay sleeping while Cyclonus looked after me in a bit of a panic, no doubt. I would have to thank Scavenger for saving later and yell at Demolishor for almost killing me.

------------------

"I don't like this Prime" a dusty shadow whispered in a hushed but still very gruff voice. A worried sigh was heard over the comm system as his commander on the other end spoke up.

"Sideways has done nothing suspicious, in fact he's seems to be rather fond of the kids"

Scavenger grunted in a disbelieving before he continued "then why was he after Ruby?"

The other bot made a thoughtful noise "well... he did say that he was trying to save her from the cons"

The green and purple mech almost growled in frustration but managed to stop himself. Good thing too because right now a even something as small as a pin drop could be heard in the dead silence of the Moon Base during recharge hours.

"Then how did he know she was with them?" the slightly older one insisted.

"I asked him that same question" Optimus intoned "he claimed that he had seen the cons coming while he was on the highway, Ruby was with Cyclonus at the time"

"it's... convincing but I still have a bad feeling about him" (_Oh, if he only know of the rock but blame Sideways is good too.)_

"so do I, as far as what Red Alert had dug up about Sideways on the Cybertronian Archives we don't know hardly anything about him" Prime answered, a slight edge to his voice.

"Well I've never heard of him before and I know _most_Autobots"

"same here... Has Ruby woken up yet?" Prime asked, addressing my current condition.

Scavenger replyed "nope, sorry"

"still? It's been three earth days" Optimus's voice was raised a bit out of concern.

"I know" the bulldozer sighed "Ruby wasn't injured much, even though Sideways had been rough with her. I see no reason why she shouldn't have come to by now" (ROCK)

"are you sure there's nothing else wrong with her?"

"Not as far as I'm concerned, but it's been a while since I last seen her" Scavenger said with another sigh.

From the ensuing pause that came, he could easily guess that Prime was greatly concerned about my will being.

"can you check on her please?" the red one asked softly. Scavenger gave an audible nod then turned off his comm. He carefully opened the med bay doors to see Cyc resting with his head in his arms, propped up against the table I was laying on. Thankfully Scavenger didn't have to worry about accidentally waking up the copter since Cyclonus was a _very_ heavy sleeper.

The mech's golden optics lowered in concern as he saw me curled up into a tight little ball.

"She doesn't look good at all " was what Scavenger had to say.

"You think Sideways is responsible?" Prime responded after a few seconds.(ROCK)

"Yes or she haven't been feeling right for the few days" (ROCK!)

"I want you to bring her back as soon as you can, until then keep an eye on her. If her condition worsens or if she won't wake up then take her to a hospital right away" Optimus ordered, his tone much more serious.

Scavenger replied with a brief "yes sir" before turning the comm off yet again before sighing in such a way that it him sound a lot older then he appeared which is old as dirt.

//dream phase//

"Bunnys, Happy little bunnys, dance the happy dance boy and girls" sang a little flower over and over and over and over.

"Why is this have to be a nightmare" I said covering my ears trying to make it go away.

Then to my luck it started to copy it's self and the song got lounder.

"Dieing puppy,Dieing puppy,Dieing puppy" said Ruby trying to make the happy nightmare from hell go away.

//end nightmare began reality//

I bolted up from the hard metal table sweat dripping off of me in small body was shivering but I felt like I had been sleeping in an oven. Kinda like when one is suffering from a bad fever. It took a while for me to get a hold of myself enough to stop shaking. With wide eyes I looked around the darkened room only to spring at least five feet in the air as an alarm went off.

Unlike the alarm that went off when a mini-con was detected, this one had short sharp beeps that made my ears ring. Outside explosions blended in with shouts of pain and vividly red and yellow roughly collided into the wall a few yards down the passageway yelling in agony. The mech's voice seemed to be no more then that of teenager's.

I ran over, being careful not to attract the attention of the one who had thrown the yellow sports car into the wall in the first place. Then I noticed the red insignia displayed on the right shoulder and drew my hand back just as Cyclonus charged in like a bull in a china shop.

"Ruby! You're up!" he cheered happily "we've got our selves an Autobot!"

'No Duh' I though in dean pan tone then turned to my crazy friend. The decepticon radiated with glee and set me on his shoulder. Just then the yellow one gave out a ragged choked gasp attempting to rise back on his feet only to be knocked down again by Cyclonus as the mech laughed cruelly.

A bit of guilt a rare bit of guilt made it's self known in the pit of my belly in a sickening way by just looking at the broken yellow mech who was once known as Hot shot. Lovely memories of my past flash but I just shake them away.

"Any idea why he was here?" I asked my friend with a controlled tone.

"No clue" was the half giggled answer before he gave, Hotshot another kick to the gut. At that point the kid lost consciousness and crumpled to the floor, limper then an old dust.

Megatron and the others excluding Scavenger with the addition of a new Decepticon Sideways ran in a moment later. Sideways gave me a mind the pun sideways glance then turned back to horn head, who was grinning in an disturbingly like manner.

"Good job Cyclonus, heh for once" the leader con half chuckled. The copter grinned like a fool on drugs and sugar at the same time as Demolishor and Starscream dragged the stasis locked teen autobot to the holding cells.

With the commotion died down, it was only me and Sideways left because everyone left to do something. I of coruse I'am looking at Sideways very coldly for the 'wonderful' ride last time.

Sideways is still grinning a disturbingly like manner at me, I could tell even if he did have a mask on.

I huffed and puffed and left the overly creepy bot to do overly creep thing. I went to look for Scavenger to thank him for saveing me and yet yell at him for droping me which caused a rock to fall whom knocked me out for 3 days.

Scavenger had not shown up yet which was why I was aimlessly searching the base for Luck At All.

So I finally made up my mind to put the thought looking for Scavenger aside and rescue the poor brightly very damged Hot Shot that was currently being held captive at one of the holding cells which whom I did not know I went off looking a the badly done part of the base.

I hack the dust up from my lungs every few minutes,and I was only doing this out of the good from the deep deep deep bottem of my heart.

Soon enough the sound of heavy ragged breathing reached my ears and there, in the muggy musty light was the young mech laying flat on his back inside the dank cell. Most of the poor thing's chest had caved in no doubt from being kicked one to many times and both optics were cracked and leaking energon. The red liquid ran down his face and limbs before pooling up in a thin puddle on the dirty ground. Rarely felt sympathy touched my stone cold heart. I walked in through the bars.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered softly in what I though was his audio.

"W-who?" came the response in a strained pain filled gasp.

"I'm going to get you out" I replied in a confident way. Hotshot craned his neck around to look at me, optics flashing. He seemed to only nod. Pointing over to the lock on the door I asked the yellow car to give me a lift. Hotshot hissed, his slashed leg sparking, then managed to get himself to stand. I quickly picked the lock and the door flung open with a loud metallic clang. Both of us winced at the sound, froze stiff for fear of being discovered.

Thankfully no one showed up so we carefully in Hotshot's case painfully crept through the halls and into the warp room. Hotshot tiredly set me down and the keypad, wasting no time I poked in the settings and watched quietly as the young mech crawled onto the main platform. He flashed me one of the most grateful smiles I had ever seen on anyone before the machine hummed to life, whisking Hotshot back to where he should be. _Maybe I did do the right thing._

Scavenger smiled as he hid in shadow looking as I hopped down and landed noiselessly.

'Bet Prime well be happy to hear about this' he though to himself. Then without even stirring the dust at his feet, the mech seeped into the background like he was never there to begin I heard him so I looked around.

"Scavenger?"

Nothing answered me,so thinking because lack of sunlight was finally geting to me I left hopeing to find something to do.

Unkown to me and Scavenger some powerful god was smileing and was thinking what to do to just in a few days my life will never be the same every again.

----------------------------------

Sorry for not updateing for so long.


	3. Deep dark past part 1

I do not own transformers but the some of the plot,Oc

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flash Back**_

_"Sister, Sister. Don't leave me and mommy. PLEASE.... (Crying)...please...." whimpered a small girl._

_She was stained with blood, her right eye was covered with blood. She was shaking the body of her dieing sister, begging for her to live._

_Her sister just weakly smiled with blood trickling down her mouth and whispered._

_"Be strong sis, take care of-ff mom fff-for me ok. And never lose your-rr head, k-keep it high in t-the air never cry to anyone, Pmrosie me t-this me."_

_"I will big sister, but...don't leave us like daddy"_

_Her sister sadly smiled and her heart stop and eye dimmed lifelessly and went numb._

_"No ,no, no, no, SISTER, why,why....me now I'm alone......." cried the girl hugging herself as blood mix with tears. She could hear sirens but it was far too late to save the foolish solider.....no the brave proud solider._

_From that day on she would never show true feelings or real tears with anyone again. A loner with little true feelings, because she knew that not one person had died today but two. She was nothing more then empty shell of the one she once was._

_An empty void of nothing. _

_**End of flash back and back to the present**_

"Ruby ruby, hello anyone in there" said Cyclonus loudly as he waved his huge robot hand in front of her face. "What, oh. Sorry Cyclonus I was just zoning out." said Ruby quickly forgetting the Flash back.

"We won another battle today, he he he, those Autodupes didn't know what hit them and we got a new minicon" said Cyclonus.

"That's great Cyc, another minicon." said Ruby.

"Want play Goldfish?"

"What's that, A human food?"

15 minutes later

"Got any 5's" said Cyclonus.

"No, Goldfish" said Ruby.

"Got any tens" said Ruby.

"Slag it Ruby, this is the tenth time you won." wined Cyclonus.

"Cyclonus ...what's to days date?" asked Ruby putting away the cards.

"Oh, in human days...hm....April 13th 2003 why?" said Cyclonus.

"April 13th 2003 hmm.........14 years all ready past."

"What are you talking about ruby?"

"Cyclonus you think we can sneak out and go some where do you?"

"Sure....where?"

"Just follow me my crazy friend."

……

"Sir there seems to be a Decepticon signal near here, just by the coast." Said Smokescreen.

"But the strange thing sir, is, it's only one con signal."

"Hmm, that is strange. Just you and Hot shot go and check it out then. Call for back up if you need it." Said Optimus Prime.

"Yes Sir."

"Hey Optimus, we want to go too." Said Carlos.

"Yay" said Rad.

"Count me in" said Alexis.

"No, it could be a trap." Said Optimus.

"But Optimus-"

"No means no Rad" said Optimus cutting Rad off.

"We don't mind sir, times if anything happeneds then I'll just protect them" said Hotshot.

"Please Optimus!"

".............Fine"

-------

"Hey Ruby, where are we" said Cy.

"My family's grave. It was my dad's d day" said ruby walking towards the cleft. They were at a cleft with crashing wave below.

"Oh......so how did your dad die" asked Cy.

"I was born in a war zone, Dad was a soilder and was killed when I was 4" Ruby answered nonchalantly as if it was no more serious then there being a nice breeze today.

"..........You said the other day ago, you had a brother?...." said Cy.

"I was adopted when I was 15 so his not really my real brother." said Ruby as she put some wild flowers on the graves.

"Oh"

Then they heard two cars come towards them and doors opening and sounds of nosie kids trying to be quiet and hid behind rocks.

"Hey Cyclonus, what kind of con comes to earth alone." said Hot Shot.

"Shut up Autodupe" snarled Cyclonus steping forward.

"His not alone Autobot, why don't you go save a city if you have nothing better to do" coldly said Ruby steping in to view.

Hot Shot was shocked to see her here.

"Hey, come over here where its safe." said Alexis waveing over to her.

"You still don't get it, do you" Ruby muttered to herself with her hand in her face.

"Shhes, I'm with the Decepticon" said Ruby turning to show the con symbol on her coat.

The kids gasped and the Autobots in shock, so Ruby turned to Cyclonus who was mad maniacal laughter.

"Lets go Cy"

Then they warped out of there.

Leaveing the Autobot to think about what just happened.

----------

You just found out some of Rubys past.


	4. Death isn't fun, it hurts like hell

**I'm Back. So review or this story dies.**

_"Hey Cyclonus, what kind of con comes to earth alone." said Hot Shot._

_"Shut up Autodupes" snarled Cyclonus stepping forward._

_"His not alone Autobot, why don't you go save a city if you have nothing better to do" coldly said Ruby stepping in to view._

_Hot Shot was shocked to see her here._

_"Hey, come over here where its safe." said Alexis waveing over to her._

_"You still don't get it, do you" Ruby muttered to herself with her hand in her face._

_"Shhes, I'm with the Decepticon" said Ruby turning to show the con symbol on her coat._

_The kids gasped and the Autobots in shock, so Ruby turned to Cyclonus who was mad maniacal laughter._

_"Let's go Cy"_

_Then they warped out of there._

_Leaveing the Autobot to think about what just happened/_

* * *

"Cy"

"Yes Ruby."

It was a couple weeks after the run in with the Autobots and the Mini con were not showing today. Ruby and Cyclonus were bored out of they minds. But it so happens that Ruby found her I-pod in her backpack.

"Let's make theme songs for everyone."

"What?"

"You know theme songs that represent someone"

"Oh"

"Let's start with starscream, I think the song Numb is the one for him." said Ruby and held the I-pod so he could hear.

"Yep yep, that is screamers song" said CY.

"Hey CY maybe we can play a prank on Demy Bear." said Ruby with an evil look.

"I like how you think!" said CY with another evil look.

* * *

"**Cyclonus I'm going to kill youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"** shouted a pink covered Demy Bear chasing.

"But you look so good in pink!" said Cyclonus laughing his head off while running for his life.

Then Demy fell on his face and looked up to see Ruby who was acting if nothing happened.

"He went that way." said Ruby pointing the wrong way.

"Thanks" said Pinkie and ran that way.

"Sucker" said Ruby calmly and walking to her room. Well that was the plan.

"Scavenger! What are you-" *Out cold*

"Sorry Ruby but this war isn't for a young child." said Scavenger to the out cold child. Then quickly and quietly sending her near her home on the transporter.

_'Why is it so dark here.....Scavenger, That bustard? I'm out cold! Or did he kill me.......................'_

_"Wow, so your the one his been yelping about." said a voice._

_"Who are you? And Why am I here!" shouted Ruby to the darkness._

_"Well bossy aren't you, I use to be like you." said the voice._

_"Lost, no purpose at all, a human" _

_"I'm not lost and I have a purpose too." said Ruby coldly._

_"But you're human, with a gift."_

_"Which is...." said Ruby; she was getting tired of the game._

_"Smartass-ness with a twist of botch." said the voice cheerfully._

_"That is it you botch, Come out where I can see yay" icily said Ruby holding her fist up._

_Then a red transformer came out of the dark behind her, Ruby turned around and fell on her butt._

_"Your a -"_

_"A transformer, and a strong one in fact too. And yes I'm a girl" said the pretty transformer crossing her arms._

_"Why are you in my dream!" cried Ruby._

_"First of off this is a fate dream and second to give you a choice. Be human or become transformer."_

_"That is easy, Transformer!" said Ruby._

"_What no thinking at all, you can think about this very carefully. After all I had not choice in the matter, think about what your throwing away." said the transformer._

_"I made up my mind already." said Ruby._

_"Fine, (sigh) First we have to get rid of your human body then we'll take care of the rest." said Red transformer._

_"Big robot lady says what!" said Ruby._

_"You heard me, now that you made up your mind now I'll have to kill you with fate so good luck." said the transformer cheerfully._

_"Wait!!!......"_

_----------_

"That was a crazy dream!" said Ruby as she was waking up next to a tree.

"I must have fallen asleep, oh I'm going to kill Scavenger if I ever find him." said Ruby as she walks down the street.

"HEY GET DOWN OVER THERE." shouted someone.

"What!"

A pop pop of a 4k could be heard.

"Fuck" said Ruby as she looked down to see that she was shot in the chest. Twice.

She fell down bleeding, she heard shouting and screaming. **Pain. **Then felt someone trying to get air in her lungs, **Blood.** She wanted to scream a chilling scream. **Death. **She saw darkness and she felt numb with pain. Blood was every where.

She closed her none seeing eyes and smiled a sad bloody smile. The last thing the want through her head was

_'Death is fucked up'_

* * *

Review or this is over.


	5. Autobots a Suckers for sappy sad stories

"_That was a crazy dream!" said Ruby as she was waking up next to a tree._

_"I must have fallen asleep, oh I'm going to kill Scavenger if I ever find him." said Ruby as she walks down the street._

_"HEY GET DOWN OVER THERE." shouted someone._

_"What!"_

_A pop pop of a 4k could be heard._

_"Fuck" said Ruby as she looked down to see that she was shot in the chest. Twice. _

_She fell down bleeding, she heard shouting and screaming. __**Pain. **__Then felt someone trying to get air in her lungs, __**Blood.**__ She wanted to scream a chilling scream. __**Death. **__She saw darkness and she felt numb with pain. Blood was every where. _

_She closed her none seeing eyes and smiled a sad bloody smile. The last thing the went through her head was_

_'Death is fucked up'_

The Someone's pov.

_To the outside world it was only a few weeks but to her it were __years__, She was a diffrent. She wore a 'mask' but was the same in the never ask why this all happened to her, but she was some what greatfuly for another chance at life. How she was going to get and become a Autobot was a question yet to be answered._

_They don't trust easy because of sideways_

_True, I think we should have a plan._

_How true, smart one, your on your own_

_Damn_

In a hot hot hot hot hot hot hot let say a damn hot desert.

"everything clear here Sir" said Hotshot as he was walking around a strangely hilly desert. He and the others were looking for a mini-con.

"Hey I see the mini-con but the Decepticons are already on it, you read me Hotshot!" said Smokescreen as he rush to get to the mini-con first. But Hotshot shot forward first, race at 90m per hour.

"We're going to get this one Autobutts" seethed Cyclonus in his helicopter mode not even slowing down when he bumped in to Starscream.

"Hey! I'm going to get this mini-con Cyclonus!!" screeched the fighter jet. He was flying fast now hoping to get the mini-con before the Autobots, Cyclonus, Sideways, Demolishor and_Megatron_.

"To slow Starscream" with that the helicopter swooped down at the same time Hotshot slide to get the mini-con disk.

But the thing was that it wasn't there any more, funny how thing are when you too busy rushing to be there first.

"WHAT" said Hotshot and Cyclonus as they grasp nothing but air.

"Hotshot!" said Optimus as he and the others were near.

"Cyclonus!! The mini-con was right in front of you!! How in the world did you lose it." Megatron snarled at poor Cyc.

"But Megatron sir-"

"Find it now!!!" Boomed Megatron as he transformed.

"Megatron sir, the Autobots don't have the mini-con and we're out numbered. Its a tie battle." said Sideways behind the Very angry leader.

"Grrr-"

"Megatron Sir!" shouted poor demmy bear a he was pelted with fire from all sides.

"-Fine, Decepticons retreat" They warped out leaving the Autobot, who were trying to find the missing mini-con.

Back a HQ with the kids

"Oh man, It was right there " said Carlos shocked as he and his friends just watch the Autobots looking around hopelessly.

"Where could it have gone to?" asked Alexis.

"HotShot doesn't look happy at all." pointed Rad as He saw Hotshot kick a large rock a few yards away.

"Compter replay please" asked Alexis. The kids slow the whole thing down.

"Is that a-" started Rad.

"Holy chilly peppers, it's a hand." said Carlos.(I can so see Carlos say this)

A 'hand' had grabbed the mini-con from the rock before anyone could reach it.

"Hey look you guys " said Alexis as she pointed at the other monitor.

Back with the Autobots-

A white and sandy colored transformer had come out of the sand behind the rock.

"Autobot or Decepticon" said RedAlert as everyone was in attack postion.

"Nutral, DesertDancer sir" said a soft but friendly female voice.

"A Female?!" said Scavenger.

"to think all Females were on cybertron safe from the hands of the cons" said Smokescreen.

"Carefully Sir, she maybe a con. Like Sideways" snarled Hotshot.

"Sideways????" asked DesertDancer, looking a prime if he had answer to the out burst.

"Hotshot !, we don't know that." said the Prime sternly before looking a the female quesitonly.

" Please If you might explain to us why your here" asked Prime in a firm but kind tone.

"I was never very invoed in the war because I was a Female. So I left Cybertron to explore the worlds that haven't been damaged by war. But when I felt the signal near the planet Mars in which I was exploring, I think came from the mini-cons?" said DesertDancer looking at the Autobot leader.

"Yes, But why here. You knew the war would take place here then." questioned the Autobot leader to the female.

"I wish to be an Autobot, I'm sick hiding and I own my planet for leaving it without helping." said DesertDancer as she puffed out her chest probably from proud. But as quickly it came it went out the window as the worried female said.

"I could help being a side medic, you won't even notice that I'm here, I won't go to battles." said the worried female as she stood up stright.

"If you'll have me that is......"

"Will I'll be, no con could fake a speech like that. What would you say Optimus sir." joked Smokescreen, Even he, _Hotshot_, RedAlert, and Scavenger would see she wasn't lieing. Optimus was thinking but saw she meant no harm but to help.

"Welcome solider." said Optimus in a salute.

"Yes sir" said DesertDancer.

"Lets warp"

As the team warped back to base they didn't noticed the smirk that looked like a human that we all use to know to well appeared on the lips of the new Female.

_'__**Hook and Sinker'**_

* * *

Review, Or I dead


	6. Huff and puff

"_I wish to be an Autobot, I'm sick hidding and I own my planet for leaving it without helping." said DesertDancer as she puffed out her chest probly from proud. But as quickly it came it went out the window as the worryed female said._

_"I could help being a side medic, you won't even notice that I'm here, I won't go to battles." said the worryed female as she stood up stright._

_"If you'll have me that is......"_

_"Will I'll be, no con could fake a speech like that. What would you say Optimus sir." joked Smokescreen, Even he, Hotshot, RedAlert, and __Scavenger would see she wasn't lieing.__ Optimus was thinking but saw she meant no harm but to help._

_"Welcome soilder." said Optimus in a sulate._

_"Yes sir" said DesertDancer._

_"Lets warp"_

_As the team warped back to base they didn't noticed the smirk that looked like a human that we all use to know to well appeared on the lips of the new Female._

_'Hook and Sinker' _

_This takes place a little while after Scavenger joins the team. Ep 19_

_At the Autobot base_

_'I think the red wire goes with the blue wire but there is this gray wire. Does it go with the purple wire or with the red one.' _

A strong spark of spark of electricity zapped at DesertDancer as she put the gray one with the red one.

"Ow! Guess that answers that question, I so knew the red one went with the blue one."

She was back to her musings before a particular sounds of small feet snapped her out of it. Out of her musings and she now focused her attention behind her to see Carlos and Rad running panting towards her.

"Hey DesertDancer, want to go camping with us" said Rad. The said Female bot looked down with a frown at the two kids. The autobots and the children trusted her so everyone was friendly. She was working on some repairs on the ship's wiring that was cuting of important signals from and to the ship.

"As much as I would love to, I have lots of work to do here."

"As much as I agree DesertDancer, I think everyone needs some R and R. That includes you too, you been working hard."

The Female looked up to see RedAlert say this, he was smiling as he walked in.

"Hmm....I am about done" DesertDancer paused for a moment, brought her hand to her chin thoughtfully.

Red chuckled to himself before adding,

"Don't worry you won't be alone, me and Smokescreen will be coming too."

"Ya, Come on DesertDancer. You need to chill and camping with us will be fun." said Carlos said enthusiastically with his thumbs up.

"Quiet woods, nice view, small peaceful stream and little to no on lookers." exclaimed Rad with a hopeful look.

The female sighed before giving in, Rad and Carlos let out a whippy and high-five each other.

"Ok, but only if Alex is going; being around all boys is not fun as it sounds." said DesertDancer with a shy smile.

"Of couse duh, We never forget about Alex. She'll kill us if we do." laughted Carlos.

4 days later----

"How come no one told me about this, and why wasn't I invited." asked Alex angerly with her arm was not happy one bit to find out that the boys were going to leave for a camping trip, she so happen to find them at the launch gate. The boys even invited Billy and Fred but not her, the nerve of them.

"You mean you don't tell her yet Rad?" whispered Carlos as he leaned next to Rad.

"Hey, you were going to email her" whispered Rad back as the Alex steamed even more. Carlos yelped a little while Optimus let out a small sigh in frustration.

"Um...whats going on sir?" asked DesertDancer to Optimus as she walked onto the launch gate. Alex was going off about boys leaving her behind and having a boys only trip.

"It seem the boys forgot to tell Alex about the trip."

"Oh."

"You know Alex you could come with us." suggested DesertDancer as she tryed to calm down the furious girl.

"Your going too DesertDancer!" exclaimed Alex, she looked a little down now. She was hoping to spend time with the female tranformer, after all being the only girl of the team was a little lonely.

"Um, I think I'm going to stay Alex, I have tons of stuff to get done anyway." She shot a look that said 'sorry' to the guys.

"That would be great DesertDancer, we're going to be doing lots of important work so you guys can have fun with your dumb campimg trip. We'll be doing all the hard work trying to find minicons before the decepticons do while you guys roast murshmellows. And don't think we're jealous of you guys too, in your dreams!" said Alex with a huff.

"Why she sounds really mad Carlos" whispered Rad to his friend.

"Hey Rad, you think she'll ever forgive us?" whispered back Carlos.

"Excuse me losers, But me and DesertDancer have work to do and I don't want to mess up your _**planss**_." started Alex as she pushes Rad and Carlos out of the way before heading towards the door. DesertDancer sighed and glanced over at Optimus before trailing after the huff puffy girl.

Alex stop to see the boys go before going "Like I really care!"

She then pushed the doors open and walk throght while DesertDancer thinking as she trailed the girl.

'_This is going to be a very very long day. Why do I have a bad vibe about this?'_


	7. What?

_"Why she sounds really mad Carlos" whispered Rad to his friend._

_"Hey Rad, you think she'll ever forgive us?" whispered back Carlos._

_"Excuse me losers, But me and DesertDancer have work to do and I don't want to mess up your planss." started Alex as she pushes Rad and Carlos out of the way before heading towards the door. DesertDancer sighed and glanced over at Optimus before trailing after the huff puffy girl._

_Alex stop to see the boys go before going "Like I really care!"_

_She then pushed the doors open and walk throght while DesertDancer thinking as she trailed the girl._

_'This is going to be a very very long day. Why do I have a bad vibe about this?'_

_------- _"Minicon talk" _'thinking'_ "talking"

"Camping, ya right. No hot showers, no electricity besides I heared it was supose to rain all weekend." said Alex as she worked on the computer typing something in. She pused to look over her shoulder at the other two females.

"Umm, you think I should have told them its going to rain?"

"I think so Alex" beeped Grinder as DesertDancer nodded in agreement.

"Hey they could have checked the forecast."

"And I not going to spend my whole weekend feeling guilt about too, I got better things to do!"

DesertDancer sighs while thinking '_Wonder what the decepticons are doing. I bet its a hundred times better then this' _

---little outside the Moon base

"It is time to do our decepticon one on one combat training exercise. Please pay attention and I will demonstrate the power of the star saber."

Megatron had a twisted smile on his face a he actived the star saber.

"Whos my first victim?"

"C-c-c-c-can't we just stand here and watch sir?" squeaked Demolisher standing between Cyclonus and Starscream.

"This sword is unbeatable which make.... **me master of the universe"** Shouts Megatron before swing the sabar at Demolisher, Cyclonus, and Starscream. They all did what a smart mech would do, runaway from Megatron.

Behind a small broken wall Sideways was sitting down leaning next to the wall.

"Hmph, this is such a waste of my time" said Sideways before sighing. Some rocks fall down and Sideways was looks up.

"Hmm?"

"You were saying Sideways?" Megatron was standing on top of the wall with the star saber. Sideways quickly backed away and jumping up in fright.

" Uh...I hate those Autobot slime!" And with that he ran away leaving Megatron laughing.

"Haha ha, Let the training begin"

'_Hmm, maybe not '_

"Hey DesertDancer!" A cheerful voice behind DesertDancer, she truned around to see Hotshot standing by the door. Hotshot was a bright yellow bot who had a even brighter personality. He was an ok guy to be around and it was kind of cute how he had a crush on her. Not like she felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

" I was wondering if you like to ride with me around the desert. I heard that you don't go on the camping trip."

"Umm....sure why not." It seem Alex was busy and a drive seemed nice about now.

"So how training with Scavenger going?" asked DesertDancer as she drove next to the bright yellow sports car. Her vehicle mode was a sandy yellow and white 2005 Toyota Celica.

"It's going all right, I think I'm getting better." answered Hotshot brightly.

"So him slaming you to the floor is getting better?"

"You saw that well, I still need to work on some moves." said the sports car with a embarrassment in his voice.

_'Slag! How could I humiliate myself in front of DesertDancer. Now she'll think I'm a toal loser.'_

"Hotshot I was only teasing, I know your doing great, so does Scavenger."

"Oh, I knew that."

DesertDancer started to speed up that took Hotshot by suprise as he too speeded up.

"Come on Hotshot how about a race?" and then she pelt to the metal and a cloud of dust covered Hotshot.

"Your so on!" Blasting of after the other yellow streak.

"Its rainning, wonder how the kids are doing." Hotshot stated as he shiped some energon from the cube he was holding.

"Their fine, Redalert and Smokescreen are with them." said DesertDancer as she put down her energon cube.

'_Racing with Hotshot was tiring'_

"Hotshot we need you ASAP now." said Scavenger as he rushed past the door to the contol room.

"Got it" said Hotshot before rushing to go after Scavenger.

"What about me?"

"DesertDancer you fix the wiring that mess with the signal that lets us see and speak to the kids. We need that up and running now!" said Scavenger

"Yes sir!"

DesertDancer rush to the far side of the base to make quick work of the wiring, also shocking herself once and twice but this was ASAP order so it had to be important.

It took an 15 minutes to stableize the wires but it was worth it. She rushed to the launch gate to see Alex chasing Carlos around and the rest of the gang laughing the butts off. Everyone stoped laughing when they saw DesertDancer burst past the door of the launch gate.

"Umm, did I miss anything important?" said DesertDancer with a baffled expression.

Everyone just look at each other before laughing even more then before which made the poor female become more baffled by the second.

"Really guys what I miss?"

"Don't worry, the kids will explain the whole story to you" said Smokescreen amusingly.

"You should been there when the dirt slide happened!exclaimed Rad.

"No when Scavenger and Optimus was pushed down in the flooded river!" shouted Bully.

"I can't wait to tell you the part where Smokescreen and Scavenger save me, this kid and RedAlert!" began Carlos.

"Dirt slide? Saved? Fooded river? What?" said DesertDancer with even more confusion then before.

Her only answer from her autobot commanders were more laugher.


End file.
